


Damn You Kiss 该死的吻

by greenlock



Category: DCU
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“二位先生被关在牢房里面，一如既往地吵架，吵啊吵啊就吻在一起了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You Kiss 该死的吻

**Author's Note:**

> The boys belong to DC and to each other, but not to me.  
> 今天早晨我在床上翻滚懒得起来，某个人电话告诉我她在油管子看过一个S/B的真人同人视频，二位先生被关在牢房里面，一如既往地吵架，吵啊吵啊就吻在一起了。我睡意全无，问，视频呢？她说：没存，找不到了。遂怒写此文，借地求该视频，哪位好心人有的拿来共享啊TAT~~~~

　　“这绝对是你的错！”那公子哥儿模样的家伙转过头来，又强调了一遍。  
　　他的一只手还搭在警署专用的不锈钢栅栏上，西服残破，纽扣失落了两粒，灰蓝相间的条纹领带半散，形成一个落魄的环圈住了他的脖子，如未咬死的绞索般晃来晃去。  
　　更可笑的是他那被猛力扯开的领口内，裸露的颈部皮肤上，犹有一枚血红的唇印叮在动脉血管的部位，随着他那指指戳戳的动作若隐若现，相当惹人遐思。  
　　他吐完这一句控诉，例行性地顿一顿——这个过程今夜已经重复了二十次以上，而且每一次停顿都必将迎来情绪更强烈的一波谴责。他的怒火跟炼狱的邪火一样愈烧愈烈，以至于被谴责的人至今仍蜷缩在角落里一声不吭，以免言语不当把他激得更加怒不可遏。  
　　他停顿了一秒钟，今夜的第十一次——180度转过身来——把手指抬高，指定这间囚室中唯一剩下而没被带去做笔录的另一个人。  
　　“你！”他愤愤道，“倘若不是你‘故意’绊倒我，我早已安全离开那个混乱的酒吧，自然也不必在这鬼地方过夜！你知道我这一整夜的时间有多宝贵么，你这个该死的瘾君子！”  
　　这一句总算换来了某个人的举手抗议：“喂，喂，我必须解释一下，我是个记者，我只是恰好路过。我跟你一样，是被酒吧斗殴事件牵扯进来的无辜公民而已！再说我们的各项检验都过关了，你没嗑药，我也没嗑药。”  
　　开口抗议的人戴着一副少了一枚镜片的黑框眼镜，西装——哈，他当然穿过一件西装，灰色的休闲西装，不过此刻它只残留了一只袖子。他坚决地套着那只浅灰色的袖管，不离不弃。还算完整的白衬衫敞开了几个纽，里里外外都染着各色的冰激凌。他牛仔裤也磨破了一个洞——还好只是在膝盖上。  
　　“啊，你居然还敢开口说话！你这个该死的混蛋！”站在囚室门边的人用浸泡过野草莓朗姆酒的手掌傲然抹了一把被整扎黑啤酒浇了个透的黑发，把挡住视线的发梢通通捋到脸颊两边。他用充满敌意的眼神打量着他今夜那倒霉的室友，这算是他们交道了大半个晚上后的第一次平静对视——好吧，相对而言这显然是平静温和的对视，眼镜男孩没有再抓住他的脚踝不让他开溜，他也没再拿酒瓶暴砸那倒霉蛋的头。  
　　“喔……”他望着颓唐地坐在墙角的眼镜傻瓜——他是真的不知道自己剩下的衬衫扣子也快掉下来了吗？他的胸膛露出来，皮肤光滑，肌肉发达，鬼才相信他是个记者——他肯定是打手之类的黑帮混球。  
　　落魄的贵公子伸出他的舌尖，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。他在自己的唇上尝到了咸味，而他不记得自己曾舔过盐。也许那是干透了的血，管他呢。  
　　“你该庆幸是跟我关在一起，我吻过的美人有上百个。”他指着那戴眼镜的说谎者，恶毒地说道，“尽管你浑身涂满了冰激凌，我也对你和你那恶心的眼镜兴趣全无。”  
　　记者瞪着他，表情呆滞。他的样子活像安非他命重度中毒，接下来的人生除了狂擦地板就是发愣到天明。该死的警察一定搞错了尿检小瓶，才会放他一马让他在这儿虚度光阴。  
　　那公子哥儿狂躁地在班房里走来走去，时不时瞥那室友一眼。十分钟后他随口问道：“……你叫什么名字？总不能是叫‘草莓酒’或者‘冰激凌’？你闻起来就是。”  
　　“是你先拿草莓酒和冰激凌砸我。”那人万般不爽地侧过脸去对着墙壁，“而且在你的头上倒啤酒那事也不是我干的，你直接疯了一样从我身上踩过去又踩回来，我才抓住你不放的。我以为警官会了解……”  
　　“哈，哈，看起来他们不想了解。”公子哥儿把脖子上的条纹“绞索”又扯开了点儿，伸手摸着他的脖子。他的手恰好搭在“那个位置”——那枚唇膏印上，他也许并不知道那儿有个印子，或者他知道，却还要故意炫耀。他用近似炫耀的姿态抚摸着自己的脖颈，嘴唇微微张阖，似笑非笑地眨眨眼 ，“所以现在你跟我是一个待遇。你今夜归我了小草莓，我是不是该把你变个形状给他们看看？”  
　　“……谢了，我认为你办不到。”眼镜男坐在他的墙角，交抱起双臂，气势凛然，活像超人——这是玩笑。超人是守护大都会的超级英雄，他和他的正义联盟伙伴都极少光顾高谭。高谭拥有自己的都市传奇，那是蝙蝠侠——不知为何今夜酒吧大乱斗的时候他并没有出现。“以及，我是克拉克·肯特，不是什么‘小草莓’。”  
　　“那么很好，克拉克草莓，既然你是记者，为何会出现在松鼠酒吧？这可是高谭最乱的地方了，而且你还参与了斗殴不是吗？”那家伙逼近记者，贴着他持续来回踱步，用专业的逼供口吻发问。克拉克不能不说在拘留间幽暗的灯光下，这人的侧脸看起来还颇有几分气势——这样感觉的大前提是你得把他脸上沾到的不知来历的彩色眼影之类的花纹都忽略掉才行。  
　　“……拜托，把‘草莓’去掉——克拉克。我有职业道德，你又不是警察，只是个拿着金卡在酒吧街乱逛的寻欢客，我才不会告诉你。”记者再度往另一个方向别过脑袋，“一定要问的话，我会告诉你我在松鼠吧等一个变成人类样子的大章鱼。”  
　　“……大章鱼？”那家伙停住了步子，喃喃重复着，“章鱼……你说的是这个词？”  
　　“我不相信你没看过科幻电影。”记者给了他一个僵硬的鬼脸，那不会比任何被逮捕的坏蛋故作镇定时做的要强多少，“大章鱼，外星章鱼人——或者你见过？你那吻过的上百个美人里有没有哪一只有八条腿……啊真遗憾我的录音笔被他们收走了，不然我要先采访你一下……”  
　　那散发着各种酒味儿的公子哥儿愣了愣。他的嘴角勾起来，扯出一个弧。上帝啊他的模样真是糟糕，满头酒气脸上沾着颜料，酒精渗进了他的血液又化成汗水布满他的额角，他的脖子上有个唇印，衣服都扯坏了。  
　　肯特先生近距离地打量着他。“真是……奇怪啊。”他说，“我怎么会觉得……你……你有点眼熟。难道你真的是那条章鱼？”  
　　“这不是星际迷航，你走错宇宙了冰激凌肯特先生。”那家伙喷出一声笑来，“我认为这是种信号，草莓。我们关在一起，然后你挑衅我，就像现在这样。你说我只配去亲吻章鱼。”  
　　“……我没这么说。”  
　　“你说了。”公子哥儿冲过来，双手揪住了克拉克·肯特破裂的领子，“……章鱼就章鱼。”他说。然后他拉近他的囚牢室友，用自己的嘴唇，猛地堵住了记者的嘴唇，用力地，在下唇上咬了一口。  
　　任何人被这么来上一下都该皮开肉绽了，不过肯特先生的唇瓣上似乎连个牙印都没留下。他往墙角又缩了缩，委屈无限地挣脱着——他用来挣脱的力气与他记者的身份十分相称，那几乎是可有可无的。  
　　当那两张嘴终于分开的时候，一个湿润的音符在舌尖上跳舞。行凶者抓住受害者的下巴仔细察看了半天，“果然……”他有点儿惊讶，又不很惊讶地感慨着。  
　　“果然，”记者闷哼了一声，“砸我脸的那碗冰激凌是你吃的。”  
　　“那又怎么样？”  
　　“我得报仇，该死的小啤酒。”他也抓住了对面那人的衣领，用温柔得多的动作。不过当他的指间握住镶嵌在衣领里的一颗米粒大小的硬物时，某种不可忽略的震动在他自己的破损的领口内响起了。  
　　“……听起来像是他们没收走你的移动电话。”那啤酒男点了点克拉克的领子，说道。  
　　记者的表情再度僵滞，他抬起手指摁了一下震动的领子：“我在线。”他低头凑近领口。  
　　与此同时，就在他面对着面的彼端，某个看不见的通信器里传来了同样的声音：“我在线。”  
　　“你，你是……”克拉克无声地摆出了一个夸张的口型。  
　　“你是——”对面的公子哥儿在空气中用手指画了一个字母。  
　　“哦上帝！原来你真的是为了……等那条章鱼……”克拉克小声嘀咕道，“真要命我也是……”  
　　他对面的家伙一把揪住他，隔着布料替他关掉了通信器。“现在不用了，我们来干点儿别的吧，超级草莓。”  
　　他的语调轻浮，含情脉脉，嘴角带着点儿笑意，一看就是烂到了骨子里。他的形象跟克拉克脑海中的某个阴郁沉稳的影像完全无法重合，记者被这个不可告人的事实瞬间击倒了。他坐着，肩膀垮塌，溃不成军，眼睁睁看着那可怕的家伙微笑着，肆无忌惮地，又吻了上来。  
　　一个该死的吻。  
　　当克拉克发现自己早在不知不觉中伸手环住了索吻者的肩膀时，他觉得他完蛋了。  
　　拘留室的门突然被打开，那两个去买夜餐的警员一先一后走了进来。后面还跟着其他几个警员，并一位西装笔挺的老者。  
　　霎时间窄小的囚室内灯光豁亮，如大舞台般效果齐全。两个关在一起的嫌疑犯之前还你死我活，此刻却钉在一起分都分不开。幸好那些警员们和那老者，大家都是一脸的见怪不怪。  
　　“因为这位就是大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯·韦恩。”一位老警官亲自打开囚室的门，放那公子哥出去，顺便好心地向被“高谭的布鲁西宝贝”染指过的某人做着解释工作。  
　　“韦恩先生，这只是个误会，你的管家现在来接你了。希望你以后还是少去那种地方为妙，免得再引起此类不必要的误会。”诸位高谭市警署的中层警官围着高谭王子谆谆教诲。  
　　克拉克·肯特——超人凯尔-艾尔坐回他的角落。他的保释金还未交齐，身份也需要核实。他得等到天亮以后，才有可能以正常手续离开这间囚室，继续抓捕假扮人类的章鱼人的工作。记者翘班酗酒闹事，超级英雄参与莫名群殴被捕，接着，他又与高谭王子在拘留室里吻得难解难分——所幸今夜他还能有两个吻的奇妙回忆相伴渡过。  
　　那该死的、偶得的、来自某个最不可思议的对象的……吻。  
　　他目送着布鲁斯·韦恩——他实际上的高谭籍战友蝙蝠侠跟随着衣冠端正的管家离开这个房间。他们走向大门。  
　　这真是难以置信，在这样尴尬的情形下，见到“那个人”脱下面具后的脸孔。他戴上面具后几乎就没了笑容，可面具下的他竟然是一个浮华无边性魅力全开的亿万富翁？  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩的脚在迈出那扇门的同一霎停住了。“阿尔弗雷德，帮我保释那个人。”他忽然转过头，指着还被拘束在囚室里的克拉克·肯特。  
　　克拉克站了起来，瞪着他，无比惊讶地。这个惊奇之夜看来还没结束。  
　　而韦恩，他歪着他的头，又捋了捋沾过啤酒的发丝，然后给了克拉克一个大大的、肆无忌惮的笑容：“我和这家伙还有一架要打，关于超级草莓冰激凌的。”  
　　  
　　<Fin>


End file.
